The Network will be guided by the Logic Model of evaluation of process, impact and outcome that links program inputs and activities to program outcomes and ultimately to the main goals of the project. These goals will be accomplished in three phases with appropriate evaluation. The first phase will begin immediately and consist of increasing capacity to support community-based education, research and training. This phase will consist of three stages (Expansion of the Deep South Network, Capacity Building, and Needs/Assets Assessment). In Phase II, Community-Based Participatory Research, Education and Training Programs will be developed and implemented, and accomplished in two stages (Development of the Community Action Plan, and Implementation of the Community Action Plan). The third phase, which will be implemented following appropriate development of Phases I and II, will focus on establishment of credibility and sustainability of the Deep South Network and will be accomplished in the final Stage (Dissemination/Sustainability). The Specific Aims are as follows: 1) Refine current organizational structure and multi-disciplinary staff;2) Enhance our established relationships with existing national, state and local partners;3) Enhance our established partnerships with underserved communities;4) Continue established partnerships with NCI/NIH divisions and establish new relationships as opportunities arise;5) Increase our capacity to identify and specifically target populations of women unscreened for breast and cervical cancer and establish the capacity to increase awareness in colorectal cancer;6) Obtain non-CRCHD funding for community-based participatory education and training activities;7) Develop, implement and evaluate a multi-level community-based participatory research and education program that focuses on systems, agents of change and individuals in order to reduce cancer health disparities;8) Develop and implement pilot research projects funded via competitive or administrative supplements from CRCHD;9) Establish a formal Career Development and Training Program;10) Demonstrate increased participation in breast, cervical and colorectal cancer screening in underserved populations;11) Obtain extramural funding;12) Disseminate and specifically provide evidence-based information for reducing disparities to decision and policy makers at the local, state and national level